


Raccoon Hat

by Flyingintospace



Series: Summer Fics [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Camping, M/M, Raccoon Hat, Summer, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: “What is on your head?”





	1. Chapter 1

“What is on your head?” Auston demanded as Mitch and Willy came back from their “hike”.

“Isn’t it awesome!” Mitch looked so pleased with himself.

“No,” Auston answered.

“But...but...I’m like Daniel Boone!” Mitch protested.

“Who?” Auston gave him a confused look.

“How do you not know who Daniel Boone is?” Willy asked. “I know who he is!”

“Am I supposed to know?”

“Isn’t he like one of America’s greatest hero’s?” Mitch demanded.

“Like you know all of Canada’s greatest hero’s?” Auston scoffed avoiding the statement.

“Like who. Name one! Bet I’ll know more than you!” Mitch challenged.

Of course Auston drew a blank. “I don’t know...like Gretzky?” He finished weakly.

Mitch just laughed at him.

“You know why Daniel Boone wore the hat right?” Zach spoke up from where he was stirring the fire.

“I don’t even know who he is!” Austin exclaimed.

But Zach continued on as though Auston hadn’t spoke. “He was partially scalped at one point and wore the hat to cover it up.”

“Ewww.” Willy looked grossed out.

“Thanks Hyman,” Mitch rolled his eyes.

“Where did you even get that.” Auston asked, cause he certainly hadn’t left the campsite that way.

“He found it on the trail,” Willy shrugged.

“Oh my God, Mitchell!” Auston exclaimed knocking the hat off of Mitch head and pitching it straight into a shocked looking Zach’s fire. “Didn’t anyone teach you not to wear strange things. Especially when you find them in the woods?”

Mitch stared sadly into the fire as the hat began to burn. “I’m so buying a new one when we get home.” He muttered to Zach who was watching beside him.

“Make sure you get Matts one too.” Willy said with a smirk.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Mitch found the hat

June 25, 2018

Today intrepid explorers Mitchell Marner and William Nylander set out on their most daring adventure yet.

Other party members too lazy and boring to join the expedition.

Totally their loss.

 

Hour One

Climbed a hill.

Discovered hill was way higher then originally thought.

Then discovered trail went down hill... couldn’t the trail have just went around the hill.

Nylander not amused.

 

Hour One and a Quarter

Had to cross a stream.

It was just a tiny stream but somebody slipped...

Give me that! It was not “tiny” or a “stream”. It was a raging river and there was a foot bridge a hundred feet up.

 

I’m worried about a mutiny.

 

Hour One and a Half

Nylander has eaten all the provisions we brought with us.

And we’re lost.

How early is it to wonder how people tastes.

 

Hour One and Forty Minutes

Still lost.

Been informed I can’t eat Nylander when he dies.

I think he’d taste like chicken.

 

Hour One and Forty Five Minutes

A sign from above has been delivered.

Found a raccoon hat.

The spirt of Daniel Boone shall now lead us back to camp!

 

Hour One and Fifty Minutes

Bear! Bear! BEAR!

 

Hour One and Fifty Five Minutes

Nope.

Just the campground attendant’s super friendly dog.

Lots of cuddles and it would have been nice if Nylander hadn’t eaten all the snacks.

And we found camp!

 

Mitchell >:(

 

Okay we were helped back to camp.

 

Hour Two

Turns out we were three hundred feet from camp.

My title of expedition leader has been stripped.

And Matts burnt my hat :(


End file.
